


I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down

by uena



Series: The Road to Hell (is Paved With Good Intentions) [9]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with someone after being drugged is not for everyone. John must admit that he quite likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope_calaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/gifts).



> Just so we're clear: This is John falling in love with Jedikiah. Not me. I'm fine. I know that he's an evil, evil man. He is neither sweet nor funny. I do not have a problem with keeping that in mind nor am I developing positive feelings of any kind for him. No, Sir. That could never happen. Ever.
> 
> HELP.
> 
> On a more serious note: There will eventually be Steamy Hot Sex (as demanded by Hope Calaris, who also coined the Dirty Bad Wrong label going hand in hand with it) - but not now. For some reason undiscernable to me, Jedikiah wants to take the Romantic Comedy approach to this. I will try to speed things up as best as I can, but I make no promises.

When John wakes up, he’s disoriented. His whole body aches. But he remembers how it felt when the pain was in full force, and in comparison, this is … almost cozy.

It might have to do with the body lying underneath him, with the arms draped loosely around his torso. Jedikiah’s chest rises and falls with regular, deep breaths beneath his cheek, but John is pretty sure that the man is not asleep.

“How long was I out?” he asks, his voice groggy and rough.

Jedikiah lifts his right hand, drags it over John’s head, tousles his hair. “Five hours, give or take.”

The information almost startles John, but he can’t shake the feeling of being safe, can’t force himself to move. He doesn’t know if he could. His muscles feel like lead.

“I’m sorry,” he says, because that’s pretty much always true nowadays. “I didn’t mean to … tie you down all day.”

“John,” is everything Jedikiah offers in reply, sounding a bit exasperated, ridiculously fond at the same time. He presses his lips to John’s forehead, sends a wave of warmth along John’s spine.

They remain quiet for a while.

“Do you feel better?” Jedikiah asks then. “Has it stopped?”

“Not completely,” John murmurs, stretches carefully. “But the pain is manageable now.”

“Good,” Jedikiah says, and John can feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest. “You had me worried.”

“I’m sorry,” John says again, and this time Jedikiah presses a kiss to his mouth, soft, but with resolve.

“Don’t be,” he whispers after releasing John’s lips. “I’m sure it was good for my soul.”

John’s lips are tingling, his body is warm, and he feels protected, safe. He clears his throat. “Do you want me to let you up?”

He hears Jedikiah’s amused huff. “Are you kicking me out?”

“No,” John assures him, dragging out the O, and then finally gets over himself and looks up at the man. “It was just … an offer.”

“I’m usually all for taking what you have to offer, John,” Jedikiah murmurs, and John can’t get over the smug little smirk on his face. “But this time I respectfully decline. I’m good, no need to let me up. Thank you.”

A grin spreads over John’s face, and he hides it in Jedikiah’s chest, closes his eyes and just enjoys the sensation of being held by someone he trusts so completely.

“That was a good smile.” Jedikiah sounds pleased, and his left hand is rubbing little circles into the small of John’s back. “I will consider it my reward for being your human cushion.”

John’s whole body is tingling in response to these words.

“You’re a great cushion,” he dares, pressing closer to Jedikiah, taking a long, deep breath. He likes the way Jedikiah smells. Earthy and sharp and somehow _warm_.

“Thank you, John. I was always worried of being too lumpy.”

This draws a tiny, involuntary giggle out of John, and Jedikiah presses another kiss to his forehead. The resulting feeling of utter contentment is somewhat dimmed by Jedikiah’s next words. “We have to get you checked out, make sure your body processed the new mixture properly.”

John bites his lip. He doesn’t want to get up.

“And afterwards, if the doctors allow it, I would like to take you out for dinner.”

John blinks, and turns his head so he can look at Jedikiah. “What?”

Jedikiah doesn’t look so much sheepish as slightly guilty. “I know, not the best time to think about food, but in my defence, I have been thinking about it for the last three hours.”

John has always found it hard to keep the proper distance to Jedikiah, to call him Sir and defer to his orders without a second of doubt – and it’s not for lack of respect, trust, or reverence.

Sometimes, Jedikiah just makes it very hard for John to not forget the fact that theirs is basically a work relationship, not a … a personal one. There always was a line he didn’t dare cross, and now that line has not only been blurred, it has been eradicated from the earth itself.

So he kisses Jedikiah. He can’t hold back any more, cannot pretend this isn’t what he wants. He has to trust Jedikiah to tell him when he goes to far, like he trusts him with everything else.

It’s not like it’s hard.

And feeling Jedikiah smile against his lips, to feel him open his mouth beneath them, experiencing no resistance but only responsiveness, sends a bolt of pure happiness through John’s whole body.

Jedikiah kisses him back, softly, carefully, lets John determine their pace, and it’s a heady experience. John isn’t used to being the one in charge, is used to Jedikiah guiding him with a gentle but firm hand.

Jedikiah lying under him, letting himself be kissed, and doing nothing more than gently stroking John’s back is … it’s overwhelming. Almost intimidating.

“Please,” John murmurs in-between kisses, lets his lips drag across Jedikiah’s for a few seconds without going further. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for.

But then Jedikiah rolls them over, gets John on his back on the mattress and holds himself up with both hands left and right of John’s head. The way he looks down at John, his eyes dark and piercing, has John’s body humming with pleasure.

Jedikiah doesn’t say anything, just lowers himself slowly, leans in and presses his lips back to John’s.

It’s better this way, with Jedikiah’s weight pressing down on him, pinning him to the bed. He feels safe. He spreads his legs to accommodate Jedikiah between them, opens his mouth for him when Jedikiah licks inside.

He never would have thought it could be this exciting just to kiss, never would have imagined to get lost in it, forget everything else, block out anything and anyone but the person close to him.

The lingering pain in his body falls away, and John sighs with unconscious relief, relaxes under Jedikiah, contentedly hums into his mouth.

“As nice as this is,” Jedikiah says then, taking his mouth away, “we need to get up and going.”

John can’t hold back the displeased groan when Jedikiah moves off of him, but then Jedikiah is standing next to the bed, looking down at him, and the smile in his eyes is … it’s just so fond.

John’s chest feels tight all of a sudden.

“Come on,” Jedikiah says, “we’ll continue this later, I promise. But first I want to make sure that you’re fine.”

So John gets out of bed, they dress in silence, and walk back to the Science Department side by side.

Jedikiah looks immaculate in his suit, even if his hair is a bit dishevelled, and John can’t stop himself from shooting glances in his direction.

Doctor Kennex greets them with his usual lack of enthusiasm, takes John’s vitals, proclaims him to be fine, and all but kicks them out.

“Well, that was delightfully efficient,” Jedikiah comments once they leave Kennex and his questionable bedside manner behind. “Where would you like to eat?”

John would like to think that he doesn’t blush at the words, but he can’t be sure. “I liked the Italian place we went to last time.” His voice sounds a bit off, even to his own ears, and his gaze is firmly fixed to the ground.

Jedikiah’s fingers close around his right wrist, and a bolt of heat shoots up John’s arm. This time John’s quite sure that he blushes.

“John, not to sound rude, but that’s pretty much the only restaurant you’ve ever been to. Would you like to try out something different this time, or did the food there really rock your whole world?”

John’s breath catches, his ears feel as if they’re on fire, and he puts up no resistance when Jedikiah tightens his hold on his wrist and pulls him along, through floor after floor, the lobby, and out of headquarters.

“Much better,” he hears him murmur once they’re standing outside in the big building’s shadow around the corner from the entrance. “Not so many prying eyes.”

Jedikiah releases his wrist, puts a steadying hand on John’s shoulder instead.

“Did I say something wrong?” he asks, and that, that’s just so –

John moves forward without thinking, invades Jedikiah’s personal space and puts his arms around him. “Thank you.”

Jedikiah stands completely still. “For what?” He sounds confused, but he hugs back, and John has to fight his body from going limp.

“For …” John clears his throat. “For taking me out, I guess. Again.”

“Me being a selfish bastard who likes to eat in fancy restaurants is nothing to be grateful for, John,” Jedikiah murmurs next to his ear, and John closes his eyes for a few seconds.

“It is when you take me with you.”

“Ok, fair enough.” Lips brush briefly against Johns temple, and he instantly presses closer to Jedikiah. “Now – about your adventurous nature concerning food?”

John feels laughter bubbling up inside of him – a sensation so new and alien that it almost shocks him at first. But then Jedikiah tightens his arms around him and chuckles next to his ear, and he just lets it happen, leans into Jedikiah and laughs into his neck.

“I’m,” he finally manages, “open to new experiences, I guess.”

“Okay,” Jedikiah says, his voice mock-serious. “Mexican it is.”


End file.
